Another One Bites the Dust
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: The team finds something out while out celebrating a case. HP JRo MG ReA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Okay, so in order to get Hotch back from Crys, I had to take one more dare from her. I have no issues with this or at least I didn't until she gave me the song. Now it's an awesome song, Another One Bites the Dust by Queen. Love that song but she wants it to be a humor fic. I can't really just call up my humor but for Crys I will try. Got no real summary right now, since I have no idea where this is going, so have fun.

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the song.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The team, minus Hotch and Emily, were leaning heavily on the table, trying to catch their breath as they laughed hard at what had just taken place. After returning home from their last case, the team had decided to go out and celebrate. They'd caught a serial arsonist before he escalated to the point where he would start killing people. It wasn't very often they had cases without any lives taken, which as Dave pointed out seemed like a damn good reason celebrate. Arriving at the bar, the team had taken up their normal table and normal seats. Dave and JJ in the corner, Reid and Austin on their left, Morgan and Garcia on their right and Hotch and Emily directly in front of them. An hour into the evening, a man, who'd been watching Emily since they walked in, came over and asked her to dance. The team watched with interest as she exchanged a look with Hotch and the older man gave her a subtle nod. Emily had gone to the dance floor and to the team's surprise, Hotch turned his chair, angling it so he had a perfect view of Emily and her dance partner. That's when things started getting interesting.

*flashback*

"So Aaron," Dave said, ignoring the elbow JJ planted in his side. "something you and Em need to share?"

Hotch looked at his friend and mentor quick before looking back at Emily. "Nope, we just have an agreement when it comes to bar nights."

Morgan leaned forward on the table, also ignoring the warning from his better half. "Wanna share what this agreement is?"

"If Emily wanted you to know Morgan," Hotch said, giving Morgan a look over his shoulder. "she would have told you."

The team snickered at Hotch's unexpected response. The team noticed Hotch stiffen up and turned their eyes back to Emily, who was pushing on the chest of the guy who asked her to dance. She looked pissed while the guy looked smug. Before anyone of the team could react, Hotch was out of his seat and across the floor. The team watched as Hotch looped an arm around Emily's waist, pulling her away from the guy and safely behind his own body. One by one, the team felt their jaws drop as Emily tucked herself against Hotch's side while he 'talked' to the guy. Clearly the guy couldn't take a hint because he tried to reach for Emily, only to have Hotch take a step forward, grabbing the guy's wrist.

Dave and Morgan almost snorted into their drinks as the song, Another One Bites the Dust by Queen started as the guy fell to his knees, his wrist being twisted by Hotch. The song couldn't have fit the moment any better if it had been written for it.

Emily put her hand on Hotch's shoulder and whispered in his ear. Hotch nodded and let the guy go, putting his arm around Emily, pulling her in front of himself and tipping his head down towards, talking softly. Emily smiled and nodded. The two glanced at the team before shocking the six by kissing.

"What just happened?" Reid asked once his voice was working.

"I think we just watched an alpha male claim what's his." Dave said.

"Or an alpha male show the other males what's his." JJ said. "Because from the way they're kissing this is not the first time."

The six at the table exchanged a look before starting to laugh. None of them were sure why they found the situation funny but they couldn't hold back the laughter. It was the perfect way for the team to find out about a relationship between the two most guarded people on the team.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Separating for air, Emily looked back at the team and giggled. "I think we broke them."

Hotch looked at well. "I guess there are better ways to let them in on our secret."

Emily shook her head. "Nah, this seemed pretty good to me. Though now we have no chance of sneaking out early. They won't let us."

"We could always stay out here until they get tired." Hotch suggested, a grin on his face. He loved holding Emily in his arms and the dance floor was only second to their bed as the perfect place to do so.

"You know our team Aaron." Emily said. "They will stay until closing to get their answers."

Hotch nodded. "True." he gave Emily another kiss. "Alright, let's get this over with. I love our family but they are far too nosy."

Emily took Hotch's hand, leading him back to the Spanish Inquisition they were about to face.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

I think I hit some humor pretty well. It's really random and kinda pointless but you like it right? Crys, hope this works! Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
